Mauvais tour
by cielxsebastian
Summary: C'est une journée calme au manoir Phantomhive...encore une...et Ciel s'ennuie énormément ! C'est alors qu'un nouveau personnage fait son apparition...personnage qui s'ennuie et qui à bien envie de jouer un tour aux habitants du manoir SebaCiel OOC
1. Chapter 1

Moi : Coucou tout le monde ! ! ! ! Voilà une nouvelle fic ! XD Ca fait quand même super longtemps que je l'ai écris en plus OO Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pas posté...je me souviens même plus l'avoir écrit XD Mais voilà ! Elle est là ! XD

Ciel : Je le sens mal...

Moi : ...mais non mais non ! Ca va être marrant ! ^^

Seba : Ouais...pour toi

Moi : Oui j'avoue ^^ Pour vous ca va être l'enfer ^^ Mais j'espère que tout ceux qui seront d'accord pour me lire apprécierons ! ^^

* * *

Près de Londres il y'avait un manoir assez tranquille. Ce manoir appartenait à Ciel Phantomhive depuis la mort de ses parents il y'avait de cela déjà trois ans. Le jeune Ciel, âgé de 13 ans était déjà un grand garçon très mature et également un des chiens de garde de la reine ce qui signifiait qu'il devait s'occuper de quasiment tout les soucis du pays quand Scotland Yard n'y arrivait pas. Mais actuellement il n'avait eu aucun message de la reine alors…il s'ennuyait. Même son si doué majordome et ses bras cassés de serviteurs n'arrivaient pas à le divertir.

Mais une personne décida brusquement de changer le caractère tranquille de cette journée et de mettre fin à une longue période de calme.

Elle toqua à la porte de la demeure avant que le majordome de la maison ne lui ouvre. Et ce dernier fut plus que surpris de la vue devant lui. La personne a qui il avait ouvert ressemblait à une fille normale de 15 ans, pas très grande, possédant de longs cheveux bruns de la même couleur que ses yeux, une jolie robe et un regard pouvant paraître innocent mais il ne si fia pas. La fille qu'il avait en face de lui avait quelque chose d'étrange, il le sentait, mais sans arriver à dire ce qui n'allait pas.

- Bonjour, pourrais-je voir monsieur Phantomhive ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, sachant parfaitement qui était Sebastian.

- Mon maître est occupé, vous pourrez peut-être revenir de-…commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par Ciel.

- C'est bon Sebastian je peux la recevoir. Dit celui-ci regardant la visiteuse.

Au final il la conduisit dans son bureau l'invitant à prendre une chaise lui demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait.

- En réalité…je m'ennuyais ! Et j'ai pensé rendre une petite visite à "Sebastian" comme c'est une de mes anciennes connaissances…

- Une connaissance ? Demanda Ciel commençant à douter de l'humanité de son interlocutrice.

- Oui ! Je ne suis pas exactement humaine et je jouais avec "Sebastian" quand on était enfant…Mais il semblerait qu'il m'ait oublié. Alors comme ça tu es le nouveau maître de "Sebastian" ? Tu es mignon ! En réalité j'ai découvert récemment un de mes nouveaux pouvoirs et j'aimerais ton accord pour l'essayer sur tout le manoir, tu es d'accord ?

- Ca ferra quoi ?

- Hum…je ne sais pas, mais ca ne doit pas être bien grave ! Allez s'il te plait dis oui !

- Non ! Je ne vais pas te laisser faire tant que j'ignore ce que tu vas faire !

A ces mots l'autre réfléchit que pourrait-elle donc faire pour qu'il accepte…quelques secondes après elle trouva une solution, s'approchant de Ciel sans enlever son regard joueur

- Je suis sure que tu t'ennuis ici. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à faire, même pas une mission pour la reine. Ne trouverais-tu pas amusant de tenter quelque chose qui pourrait être marrant ? Et je suis sure que tu pourrais même peut-être en profiter !

- Eh bien…tu as peut-être rai-…commença Ciel, mais il fut coupé par l'intervention de Sebastian qui ayant écouté toute la conversation n'avait aucune envie de jouer aux jeux de l'autre !

- Arrête d'essayer ! Non c'est non ! Et je connais ton genre, ca finira forcément mal ! Et toi tu en rigolera surement !

- Mais voyant mon cher Sebastian, j'essayais juste d'être polie en proposant une distraction !

- Oui oui je vais te croire…Dehors ! Et ne reviens pas ! Jamais !

Et l'autre étant trop fatiguée ne trouva pas d'autre moyen de sortir que de sauter par la fenêtre sans prendre le temps de l'ouvrir, juste pour laisser du travail à Sebastian. Après s'être éloignée de quelques mètres elle se retourna jetant un regard meurtrier au manoir. Elle se concentra quelques instants avant de partir en souriant, ils verraient ce que ca faisait de la défier ! Elle leur avait jeté un mauvais sort, dont elle connaissait parfaitement les effets et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en rigoler d'avance, d'un rire qui fit fuir tout les animaux a plusieurs dizaines de mètres tellement ils eurent peur. Elle avait hâte de voir leurs réactions le lendemain matin !

* * *

Ciel : Ca pue le perso que tu vas trop aimer...

Moi : Mais non mais non ! XD Elle sera pas si présente que ça...j'ai déjà écris 5 chapitres et elle apparaît juste pour vous emmerder un peu ! ^^ Et puis faut bien expliquer ce qui vous arrive !

Seba : Je peux pas moi ?

Moi : Nan, je veux que tu restes un peu stupide sinon ce sera moins marrant...ah oui donc ! Comme vous l'aurez remarqués...et comme vous êtes habitués avec moi XD Y'aura de l'OOC ! XD Mais cette fois j'ai des chap's d'avance alors ce sera un chapitre par semaine ! ^^ Enfin...normalement...parce que y'a un truc que je suis pas habituée à écrire..ou plutôt pas habituée à montrer...alors j'ai peur de foirer ! XD Mais ca devrait aller alors...à la semaine prochaine ! ^^ (et désolé pour la taille)


	2. Chapter 2

_Cullen-michaelis-shadow's : Merci ! ^^ Et oui...le pauvre ! XD _

_Lady lisa-chan : J'espère que tu ne t'ai pas trompé..._

* * *

Moi : Hey les gens y'a eu un miracle ! XD

Ciel : T'a abandonné l'idée d'écrire ?

Moi : Nan ! XD Je suis dans les temps ! XD

Seba : ...

Moi : Quoi ? C'est impressionnant ! Bon je vous laisse lire ! ^^

* * *

Le lendemain quand Sebastian se réveilla il se trouva bizarre, ce qui était assez étrange pour un démon. Se levant rapidement il remarqua rapidement l'absence de ce qui faisait de lui un homme et deux bosses sur sa poitrine. Se regardant dans le miroir il fut réellement choqué, il avait un corps de fille ! Et ses cheveux avaient poussés tombant désormais sur ses épaules. Complètement ahuri il retomba sur le lit, que lui était-il arrivé ? Et comment allait-il pouvoir s'occuper de son maître dans cet état ?

Quand Finnian, Tanaka et Bardroy se réveillèrent, bien entendu en difficulté, et en retard, ils furent également surpris. Leur corps…étaient aussi devenus féminins, leurs cheveux également plus longs. Se regardant, surpris ils décidèrent de faire ce qu'ils faisaient dans les cas d'urgence, c'est-à-dire, courir voir Sebastian ! Donc ils s'habillèrent rapidement, se sentant quand même un peu serrés et ils coururent en direction de sa chambre, pas très éloignée de la leur.

May Linn, elle, avait été surprise de voir que sa poitrine avait disparu et qu'elle avait à présent un attribut réservé normalement uniquement aux hommes et que ses cheveux étaient plus court. Rougissant elle s'empressa de s'habiller tentant de ne plus y prêter attention. Et comme c'était quand même assez impressionnant elle courut prévenir Sebastian, voir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Tout en étant très inquiète, si elle restait ainsi, son prince charmant ne voudra sans doute jamais d'elle….sauf si bien sur il était…elle refusa d'y penser ! Sebastian n'était pas une personne comme ça ! Puis elle commença a penser à comment il se comportait avec le jeune maître…et tenta de se calmer, ce n'était que pure jalousie…rien d'autre ! Sebastian n'était pas gay ! Et il était encore moins un pédophile ! Elle arriva en même temps que les garçons devant la porte du démon et attendit avec eux que Sebastian ouvre.

Le majordome fut surpris de voir les autres arriver. Assez gêné par son état il allait presque ne pas ouvrir la porte quand Finny lui dit à travers la porte qu'ils s'étaient réveillés en tant que filles et que c'était la même chose pour May Linn mais qu'elle était devenu un garçon. Là, sans même prendre la peine de s'habiller il ouvrit la porte. Attirant les rougissements des trois, Tanaka étant resté dans la chambre, tout ca l'intéressant bien peu. Voyant comment ils agissaient, Sebastian pris une couverture, masquant son corps.

- Comme vous l'avez vu, moi non plus je ne suis plus un garçon…

- M-mais…comment est-ce possible ? Demanda May Linn, choquée.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée malheureusement…mais…cela veut-il dire que le jeune maître est désormais…une fille lui aussi ?

Les autres serviteurs n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'une forme rouge passa par la porte, allant serrer Sebastian, se collant à lui.

- Kyyyyya Sebas-chan d'amour~ ! Devine ce que j'ai a te dire~

- Non ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu es devenu une fille.

- Siii~…répondit-il avant de réfléchir. Attends. « Toi aussi » ? Ca veut dire que tu es aussi une fille maintenant ? [NdA : Après réflexion je ne vois pas trop comment il ne pourrait pas le voir par lui-même…m'enfin bon…faites comme si Grell n'était pas très intelligent...oui je sais qu'il l'est mais tant pis]

- Oui.

- M-m-mais…c'est pas possible ! Une chose pareille est profondément impossible ! Tu…Je ne peux pas y croire ! Et Grell s'enfuit, en pleurant.

- Heu…qui était ce ? Demanda Bard, sous le choc.

- Un imbécile qui croit que je veux de lui.

- Et…c'est la vérité ? Demanda la servante, assez inquiète.

- Non. Bon, je dois aller vérifier si le jeune maître va bien…mais mes tenues ne me vont plus…je ne peux quand même pas y aller avec juste une couverture sur moi…

- Heu…je peux peut-être aider…proposa May Linn.

- Je ne pense pas que la tenue sera de la bonne taille malheureusement. Mais tu peux aller habiller Finny comme vous faites a peu près la même taille vous échangerez vos vêtements. Bardroy en attendant heu…toi tes habits sont larges donc ca devrait aller…va juste avec May Linn pour qu'elle te donne des sous-vêtements…

- Yes, sir ! Dirent-ils tous avant de quitter sa chambre, se dépêchant d'aller dans la chambre de la jeune (ex-)fille.

Sebastian, lui, soupira. Comment allait-il faire ? Regardant sa montre il remarqua que dans quelques minutes il devrait réveiller son maître. Tant pis il n'avait pas d'autre solution, il se mit a coudre sa couverture pour se confectionner une tenue. Finalement cinq petites minutes plus tard il se trouva avec une tenue tout a fait portable dans ses mains qu'il enfila rapidement. Certes il n'avait fabriqué que des sous-vêtements, une chemise et un pantalon mais c'était déjà assez pour aller voir l'état de son maître.

Le démon courut vers la chambre de son maître et le vit, comme il le pensait, encore endormi. Le voyant bouger rapidement, il s'approcha et put bien voir que Ciel était autant un garçon que lui…ce qui était assez mauvais. Mais ne voulant pas se faire engueuler pour l'avoir réveillé en retard il ouvrit les rideaux, permettant à la lumière de passer, réveillant légèrement le jeune comte, qui n'ayant aucune envie de se lever se cacha sous la couverture.

- S'il vous plaît Monsieur, veuillez vous levez, quelque chose de très grave est arrivé.

- Je pari que tu mens, dit-il, croyant a une farce pour le réveiller, son majordome en était tout a fait capable.

- Je vous assure, mais regardez-vous ! Vous saurez que ce que je raconte n'est pas faux !

- Comment ça ? Demanda Ciel sortant enfin la tête de sous la couverture, laissant apparaître de long cheveux bleus comme il les avait déjà eu chez le vicomte quand il avait dut se déguiser en fille.

- Regardez par vous-même. Dit Sebastian, lui montrant le miroir.

L'humain, beaucoup trop curieux, se leva enfin, de toute façon ce matin il se sentait étrange…Sebastian ne lui mentait donc peut-être pas…quand il se regarda dans le miroir il resta stupéfait. Ce n'était pas lui ça ! Pourquoi…la personne dans le miroir était une fille ?

- Monsieur, je m'excuse de vous interrompre dans la…contemplation de votre reflet mais il se trouve que toutes les personnes étant dans ce manoir ont changés de sexe durant la nuit…

- Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

- Non…je m'excuse monsieur…

- Pff…majordome incompétent. Comment puis-je faire maintenant ? Je ne pourrais pas rester ainsi !

- Je trouverais une solution. En attendant que dites-vous de vous habiller ?

- Mais…

- J'ai pris la liberté d'emprunter des sous-vêtements à May Linn et de ressortir la robe que vous portiez au bal du vicomte de Druitt.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ?

- Je suis désolé mais je n'en vois aucune pour l'instant.

- Bien…alors habille moi avant d'aller me préparer a manger…et cet après midi tu rechercheras qui a put faire ça et comment faire pour qu'on redevienne normaux.

- Comme monsieur voudra.

Sebastian habilla son maître comme ce dernier lui avait ordonné avant d'aller faire le petit-déjeuner et le thé qui lui étaient totalement sortis de la tête après ce qui s'était passé. Pendant ce temps Ciel regagna son bureau, aujourd'hui il avait décidé qu'il ferait son travail et ne sortirait pas ! Il n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un le voit ainsi…c'était humiliant ! Une fois que Sebastian lui rapporta de quoi se nourrir Tanaka choisit son moment pour réapparaître, son apparence ne changeant pas tant que ça.

- Tanaka, tu sais quelque chose ? Demanda Ciel, espérant une réponse positive et pas seulement un «ho ho ho »

- Oui bien sur sinon je ne serais pas venu vous voir, maître Ciel. La responsable est la démone que vous avez renvoyé hier qui a voulu se venger…d'une manière bien marrante si vous voulez mon avis. Pour que tout redevienne normal vous devrez…dit-elle avant de retrouver l'apparence qu'elle avait la plupart du temps.

- Sebastian, va trouver cette démone et dis lui qu'elle règle notre problème ! Et si elle ne le peut pas qu'elle nous dise comment faire.

- Bien monsieur je pars immédiatement. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose il faudra le demander aux autres, car c'est probable que je ne revienne pas avant quelques heures.

- Je peux me débrouiller seul !

- On ne sait jamais. Ah et tentez de ne pas vous faire enlever cette fois.

- C'est bon ! Pars !

Quelque heures plus tard, ayant eut du mal à la retrouver, il sentit la présence d'un démon dans une église à des kilomètres de Londres, sentant que c'était elle il commença a s'approcher, avant de s'arrêter, il détestait les églises. Alors il attendit juste dehors qu'elle se manifeste, ce qui ne dura pas longtemps. Quelques secondes après elle était déjà a ses côtés.

- Ohh Sebastian, ou devrais-je plutôt te donner un prénom féminin ? Je suis surprise de te voir ici. En aurais-tu déjà assez de ta condition de femme ? Je parie que tu es venue chercher mon aide !

- Arrête de plaisanter. Je veux que tout retourne à la normale. Annule ce sort.

- Je ne peux pas le faire.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?! Tu jettes un sort et tu ne sais pas comment l'annuler ? Toi ? Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne savais pas comment l'annuler, j'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas le faire. Répondit-elle en souriant, elle avait bien envie de jouer avec les nerfs du démon.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est le propre du sort. Dit-elle faisant apparaître une feuille dans sa main. Regarde, je vous ais lancé le sort de changement de sexe du plus puissant niveau. Comme tu le vois quand tu lances ce sort les sexes de toutes les personnes présentes dans la zone choisis par la personne qui jette le sort changent et après pour redevenir normaux il faut quelque chose de spécial.

- Quoi ?

- Bah…lis. Répondit-t-elle, toujours souriante en lui donnant une autre feuille.

Quand le majordome lut il crut qu'il allait tuer l'autre, non honnêtement, il en connaissait des tours tordus et étranges, mais là ! Ca dépassait les limites ! Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'étriper...il trouverait bien un moyen de lui faire payer...

* * *

Moi : Je me suis pas relut donc désolé pour les fautes ^^' (bon je le dis là en fait je me relis jamais ^^') Ah et les jolies filles n'ont pas forcément les cheveux longs ! Je le sais très bien hein ! Les filles avec les cheveux courts ne vous inquiétez pas ! ^^ C'est juste que c'est plus difficile de passer pour un garçon avec les cheveux longs XD (en plus je l'ai pas marqué mais la démone à fait qu'ils ne puissent pas couper leurs cheveux XD)

Ciel et Seba : Je le sens mal...très mal...

Moi : Oh pourquoi ça ?

Ciel : Parce que tu es une perverse ?

Seba : Qui adore plus que tout le yuri ?

Kuro : Qui a plusieurs lemons yuri qui trainent partout ?

Moi ; Oui bon ça va j'essayerai de me contrôler Ah et désolé de l'OOC...j'arrive pas rester dans le caractère ^^' Et puis pour le il/elle c'est chiant


	3. Chapter 3

_Cullen-Michaelis-shadow's : Grell stalke Seba je pense XD Concevoir un enfant...ben perso avec moi y'a peu de chance XD Le seul pairing que je fais bah...c'est CielSeba / SebaCiel mais là...étant deux filles ils auraient du mal XD Oui j'en doute pas XD_

_Lady lisa-chan : Mal..? XD Pourquoi ? XD Ah..ca va alors ! ^^ Ouais la pauvre May...mais d'habitude c'est la seule fille donc j'imagine que c'est pas bien grave XD_

_Ayumuri-chan : T'a vu ? Je suis pas en retard ! ^^ XD M-mais pourquoi tu crois ça ? XD Ca me ressemble pas du tout tu devrais le savoir ! *faux air innocent* XD Mais ca va c'est pas tout a fait ça non plus...Marrante...? Ca va alors ! Et puis...j'avais vraiment peur qu'elle te plaise pas ! ^^' Ah bon ? Elle me ressemble ? Si tu le dis XD Je l'ai juste fait un peu au hasard pour pas les arranger XD Merci *calin* (je voulais un coeur mais ca marche pas TT)_

* * *

Moi : Je suis encore pas en retard ! ^^

Ciel : Bravo...

Moi : ^^ Ce chapitre...bah je sais pas je l'aime pas XD Et ca s'aggrave de plus en plus j'ai l'impression XD Et en plus devrait y'avoir un lemon pour la suite...j'ai peur XD

Ciel : J'attends que Sebastian revienne avec ma réponse moi !

Moi : D'accord d'accord ^^' Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non.

- Il y'a écrit ici que tu dois choisir deux personnes qui devront…avoir des rapports sexuels ensemble...tu as choisis qui...? Je te promets si tu m'as choisis moi, ou mon maître, je te tue !

- A ton avis ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire, ignorant sa dernière phrase, après tout, c'est déjà fait, elle ne peux rien changer et même si elle pouvait, malgré toutes les menaces du monde elle ne ferrait rien.

- Ne me dis pas que…commença-t-il horrifié.

- Si, c'est bien ça, et mon pauvre Sebastian ce n'est pas modifiable.

- M-mais…ce n'est quand même pas…

- Toi et ton maître ? Si. Fit-elle en souriant.

- Il a seulement 13 ans ! Tu n'es qu'une…

- Perverse dégénérée ? Je sais. Mais après tout n'est-ce pas normal pour une personne qui possède du sang de démon dans les veines ? Et je pense que tu ne peux pas vraiment parler…après tout tu ne t'ais pas gêné pour te faire l'autre religieuse à quelques mètres à peine de ton maître ! Pour la garde de l'innocence, c'est raté !

- Il n'était pas concerné ! Protesta le démon, ne se demandant même pas comment elle était au courant.

- Mais oui mais oui…dis le comme tu veux cela ne change rien fait que le sort ne peut être modifié ou détruit d'une autre manière. C'est a vous de choisir. Soit tu décides de baiser avec ton maître et tout redevient comme avant, sois vous ne faîtes rien et vous restez dans cet état.

- Et si je te tues maintenant ?

- Tu n'y arriverais pas et de toute façon cela ne changerait rien.

- Qui es-tu réellement ?

- Tu ne te souviens même pas de ton ancienne amie ? Dit-elle en soupirant. Pfff…si je te dis que je m'appelle Yume ca t'aiderait ?

- Y-Yume ? C'est faux…tu ne lui ressembles pas ! Elle m'aurait frappé jusqu'à ce que je couche avec mon maître !

- Les gens changent. Mais je peux te parler de tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble si tu veux, comment je prenais plaisir à te torturer...et tout les garçons que tu as-

- C'est bon, ca ira. Mais tu n'avais pas du travail ?

- Si. Mais je me suis enfuie cela fait déjà un peu plus de neuf mois, ces imbéciles n'ont même pas réussi à me retrouver, et ce n'est pas faute de ne pas avoir assez essayé.

- Toujours aussi joueuse et stupide, fit-il en soupirant.

- Oui, mais c'est plutôt amusant

- Je vais aller devoir retrouver mon maître…il est temps de se dire adieu il me semble.

- Non je ne crois pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- On devrait se recroiser bientôt. Si je m'ennuie je repasserais vous voir.

- Pour nous jouer encore un mauvais tour ? Demanda-t-il un peu méfiant.

- Non j'en ai déjà bien assez fait.

- Je ne te crois pas...

- Alors retourne avec ton petit maître ou devrais-je dire ta petite maîtresse adorée et ne viens plus jamais me voir ! Dit-elle disparaissant tellement rapidement que Sebastian ne la vit pas partir. La fille, elle, était en dehors de la ville en train de rire telle une démente, il ne la croyait pas ? Il avait tort, il n'avait pas encore vu tous les soucis de sa nouvelle condition, cela allait peut-être même durer des siècles ! Se calmant lentement elle rentra chez elle, non sans un petit sourire.

Le démon pendant ce temps n'en revenait pas. En quelques minutes il avait appris qu'il devrait coucher avec son maître pour redevenir normal et que la fille qui leur avait jouée un mauvais tour était Yume, une amie qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis très longtemps…qui était connue surtout pour sa folie, son obsession pour le sang (un record, même parmi les démons), son côté joueur, presque enfantin, ses très fréquentes disparitions avec surtout le fait qu'on ne la retrouvait jamais malgré plusieurs dizaines de démons respectueux des contrats à ses trousses, c'était toujours elle qui revenait elle était aussi célèbre pour le fait qu'elle faisait vraiment très rarement son travail.

Epuisée il commença à rentrer au manoir, cherchant déjà ce qu'il allait dire à son maître. Jamais il ne pourrait lui dire qu'ils devaient faire…ça ! Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…si son maître lui ordonnait de lui dire, il devait le dire. En soupirant il chercha une solution, solution qu'il ne trouva pas.

Arrivé il croisa Finny, Bard et May Linn qui accomplissaient chacun leurs tâches respectives, presque mieux qu'à l'habitude. Mais il n'y fit pas très attention, encore perturbé par ce qu'il dirait à son maître. Devant la porte de son bureau il hésita à toquer mais se disant qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement il le fit quand même.

- Entre. Entendit-il Ciel dire.

- Maître…j'ai retrouvé la démone…

- Et...?

- Quelque chose d'insensé…

- Je ne t'ai pas dit de commenter ce qu'elle avait dit ! Je t'ai dit de me dire ce qu'elle avait dit, rien d'autre.

- Nousdevronscoucherensemble. Dit finalement Sebastian.

- Parle plus clairement ! Ordonna Ciel, commençant a se vexer.

- Pour retrouver notre état normal…nous devrons coucher ensemble…

Le comte resta stupéfait à cette nouvelle, son majordome mentait…n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait être forcé à faire ça pour retrouver sa forme normale, c'était impossible ! Sebastian était sensé être un homme et lui aussi…alors que pour l'instant les deux étaient sensés être des femmes…ce n'était pas normal pour deux personnes du même sexe de faire des choses pareilles ! Encore plus avec des personnes du rang de Sebastian…ou avec un démon…et là il cumulerait les trois…

- Tu plaisantes là ? Tenta Ciel, espérant tout en connaissant la réponse.

- Non…je suis désolé…

- Démon incapable ! Bien...je pense que nous garderons cette forme pour encore un petit moment…

- Je comprends.

- Il est déjà tard, prépare moi pour dormir, j'ai déjà mangé et pris mon bain.

- Bien monsieur, dit Sebastian en s'inclinant.

Le démon suivit son contractant jusqu'à sa chambre avant de le déshabiller et d'aller prendre une chemise de nuit qu'il lui enfila rapidement pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid, il lui fit également deux couettes pour que ce soit plus pratique pour dormir. Après l'avoir bordé doucement il allait quitter la salle quand il entendit son jeune maître l'appeler.

- Reste avec moi…juste pour cette nuit…dans mon lit...

- Bien, monsieur. Dit-il le rejoignant dans le lit, le serrant tendrement contre lui alors que l'enfant s'endormait paisiblement.

* * *

Moi : Chap' fini ! ^^ Alors alors ? Prévisible hein ? XD Mais vont-ils le faire~ ? Ou vais-je m'avouer vaincue parce que je ne sais pas écrire de lemon yuri~ ?

Kuro : Toi ne pas savoir ? - - ' Ils sont peut-être pas bien mais tu sais en écrire TT

Moi : Mais il faut qu'ils soit bien cette fois !

Ciel : Je préfère que tu n'y arrives pas..

Seba : Moi aussi..

Moi : Vous voulez rester des filles toute votre existence ?

Ciel et Seba : Trouve-nous autre chose !

Moi : Nan j'aime trop le yuri ! ^^ Ah et les gens (si y'en a encore) la suite je l'aime pas trop...elle me semble un peu comme heu...rapide XD Et puis elle me fait un peu pensé à..."un secret bien gardé" niveau comportement ^^' Alors c'est possible que je la change et que je poste un peu plus tard...gomen je viens seulement de m'en apercevoir ^^'

PS : Oui Yume c'est un peu mon deuxième prénom XD C'était ça ou Sora...alors bah ca a finit en Sora mais bon...j'adore le prénom et j'adore la personne qui me l'a donné (enfin je crois OO J'ai l'impression de me tromper d'un coup ^^') alors bon...j'ai mis Yume cette fois XD Et puis j'ai jamais d'inspi' pour les prénoms moi


	4. Chapter 4

_Cullen-michaelis-shadow's : Grell ? OO Si tu le dis XD Perso je pense pas vraiment...mais bon...je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi ^^' Merci je vais essayer XD_

_Lady lisa-chan : XD Vala elle est là ! XD (oki oki merci ^^) _

* * *

Moi : Ah j'ai honte ! TT Je publie tard aujourd'hui...couchée tard, levée tôt, départ pour la journée et je viens juste de rentrer désolé...^^' Et ce chapitre...est un peu trop rapide...désolé ! ! ! ! J'essayerais vraiment de me rattraper au suivant ! Mais là je vais me coucher *baille*

* * *

Le lendemain quand Ciel se réveilla il sentit encore l'odeur de Sebastian mais ne vit plus le démon près de lui. Soupirant il se dit que son majordome était juste partit lui faire le petit déjeuner. Il se surprit a avoir pensé vouloir l'avoir près de lui. Était-ce parce qu'il était une fille qu'il avait de tels pensées ? Rougissant il se dit que si c'était le cas il devait rapidement retrouver sa vraie forme ! Mais après il se souvint de ce qu'il devrait faire...il ne s'en sentait vraiment pas capable ! Faire ça...avec Sebastian...avec un corps de fille avec une fille... ce serait vraiment...étrange et dérangeant ! Jamais il ne supporterait ça ! Et, à peine cette pensée traversa son esprit que quelqu'un pénétra avec boucan dans sa chambre, ce qui le poussa à se cacher encore plus sous sa couverture.

- Bonjour comte ! J'ai entendu parler de ce qui vous arrive et je suis venu vous aider !

- Quoi ? ! Mais la nouvelle est allé jusqu'où ? !

- La nouvelle ? Alors il y'a vraiment quelque chose ?

- ...Lau ! Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es dans ma chambre alors ? !

Cria le jeune comte, ou plutôt la jeune comtesse au nouveau venu, un asiatique accompagné d'une jeune chinoise pas très habillée.

- Je m'ennuyais, alors j'ai décidé de passer. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

- A cet heure ? !

- Je ne me lève pas si tard que vous cher comte. Allez, debout !

Dit-il en s'approchant du lit cherchant à lever le jeune garçon / la jeune fille. Mais heureusement pour Ciel qui n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un découvre qu'il était devenue une elle à cause d'une démone étrange et tordue, Sebastian arriva à temps, stoppant Lau, sa nouvelle poitrine bien cachée. Après tout il/elle n'a pas quitté Ciel à peine endormi pour dormir seul dans sa chambre.

- Je suis désolé mais mon maître est un peu malade, il doit rester au lit pour la journée.

- Mais...il a l'air d'aller très bien !

- Sa santé c'est amélioré mais c'est mieux qu'il se repose encore un peu. Vous pouvez revenir dans une semaine si vous souhaitez...

- Mais bien sur je reviendrais plus tard ! Dit-il en s'approchant de la porte, mais avant de la franchir il se retourna avant de s'adresser à Ciel. Ah ! Ciel...ou Ciela comme tu préfères, je peux vous passer une jolie robe à toi ou ton majordome si c'est ce que tu désires~

- Sortez ! Immédiatement ! Cria le comte rouge comme une tomate aux deux intrus qui étaient déjà presque partis. Comment avaient-ils put savoir ? Cela restera sans doute un mystère...

- Ciel ! ! ! ! ! ! Entendit-il alors soudainement crier avant que sa respiration ne soit brusquement coupé. Je suis passé te saluer comme ca fait un moment qu'on ne c'est pas vu ! Franchement j'adore mon travail ! Oh c'est quoi tes cheveux ? ! T'a décidé de ressembler à une fille ou quoi ? ! T'es trop mignon comme ça ! Elle avait aussi les cheveux longs...M-Mina. Finit-il en pleurant...sans la moindre raison.

- S-soma lâche-...moi ! Parvint à articuler le comte avec difficulté alors qu'il poussait l'autre loin de lui.

- Mais pourquoi ? Ca fait si longtemps qu'on ne c'est pas vu. Répondit juste l'autre, comme s'il allait pleurer.

- Je suis désolé mais mon maître est un peu malade, il doit rester au lit pour la journée. Répéta donc Sebastian pour le nouvel intrus, se disant que des duos d'imbéciles il ne manquait plus qu'Elizabeth et Paula...tout en priant pour qu'elles n'arrivent pas... ce serait surement une catastrophe !

- Mais...ce n'est pas le moment ! Cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu lui et moi ! Se plaint le prince.

- C'est impossible, il n'est vraiment pas bien et ça peut être contagieux...

- C'est pas grave ! Je veux rester avec lui.

- Impossible.

- Mais...

- Ecoutez, vous m'avez bien dit que je devais davantage m'occuper de mon maître il y'a quelque temps, non ? ! Et tout le bruit que vous causez le gênera et ne l'aidera sans doute pas à aller mieux ! Et franchement moi aussi je me porterais beaucoup mieux si vous disparaissez de ma vue jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Dit-il froidement en les regardant avec un regard noir, ou plutôt rosé vu que ses yeux commençaient à reprendre leur couleur démoniaque, choquant toutes les personne présentes, en particulier Ciel qui n'avait jamais vu son majordome ainsi. Et, heureusement pour tout le monde, Aghni, sentant le danger qui pesai sur son maître et lui, et sans se vexer du comportement de Sebastian, prit son maître par les épaules et l'emmena à la sortie, lui mettant également la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de dire des conneries...ce qu'il avait déjà bien commencé.

- Sebastian...t'a eu quoi ? Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça...Questionna son maître une fois que les deux autres furent partis.

- Aucune idée...je ne me suis même pas contrôlé...je pense que mon côté féminin est vraiment...libre...

- Ah...

- Vous aussi, non ? Si vous voulez, je peux vous libérer de tout ça, vous n'avez qu'à me donner votre corps, une soirée, c'est tout ce que je vous demande~ et si ça vous plait on pourrait même recommencer~ Dit-elle avec un sourire pervers, s'avançant dangereusement vers son maître, qui, choqué et peut-être un peu effrayé de ce que pourrait faire l'autre la regardait sans bouger d'un millimètre.

- Bien, nous allons enlever cette malédiction si vous n'avez rien à dire. Finit-elle en se penchant un peu vers Ciel, l'embrassant doucement.


	5. Chapter 5

Cullen-michaelis-shadow's : Bien sur que je peux ^^ Et c'est pas finit ! XD

Lady lisa-chan : Ouais...pauvre Cielou...XD *attrape Ciel* Vala comme ça il disparaîtra pas ! ^^ XD Y'a pas de quoi en avoir honte XD Et il y'en aura un ! ^^ Surement dans le chapitre suivant ^^

* * *

Kuro : Et voilà à nouveau un chapitre innocent et con ! ^^

Ciel : Kuro ? OO

Kuro : ...quoi ?

Seba : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Kuro : Je vous sauve la vie ! Enfin vous subirez pas So-chan qui a la flemme de poster.

Ciel : ...et tu pourrais pas ne pas poster ?

Kuro : Non ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Sh-i-e-ru ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Entendit-on alors partout dans le manoir, non, pas partout dans le manoir, partout jusqu'à LONDRES en réalité ! Et la seule personne capable de faire autant de bruit, et, bien entendu, comme toute personne saine d'esprit peut le deviner, Elizabeth. Pour le grand plaisir de Sebastian, ah pardon, même ironiquement ça fait faux, alors pour le grand malheur de Sebastian qui avait plus envie d'embrasser son maître et de passer un excellent moment avec lui, enfin elle, enfin oh et puis c'est pas important, donc il était plus intéressé à passer un agréable moment avec Ciel que de se coltiner la gamine qui lui sert de fiancée. Quoique...ca fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus torturé d'êtres humains jusqu'à les tuer...elle pourrait être un bon jouet...

Mais il ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps car la nouvelle intrus pénétra rapidement dans la chambre, sautant dans les bras de Ciel...cependant elle fut arrêté par...une démone aux cheveux noirs plutôt en colère, qui avait déjà une idée pour la renvoyer trèèèèèèès rapidement chez elle.

- Vous êtes qui pour sauter ainsi sur ma maîtresse ? Lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Maîtresse ? Mais...Sebastian ! Il vous est arrivé quoi ? ! Ciel est mon fiancé ! Et je sais où il habite je ne peux pas m'être trompé ! Protesta la jeune marquise...complètement choqué et n'y comprenant plus rien.

- Sebastian ? Je suis désolé...vous devez me prendre pour le majordome de monsieur Ciel, je m'appelle Yuri [NdA : Oui bon quand on a pas d'inspi' ], et voici ma maîtresse Mimori Hinageshi*, la **vraie **fiancée de monsieur Ciel qui est parti hier pour une mission de la reine, qui ne reviendra pas avant quelques jours et qui nous a laissé le manoir à surveiller. Expliqua rapidement Sebastian, sous le regard choqué d'Elizabeth et Paula, mais surtout de Ciel, se demandant bien où son majordome avait trouvé une idée pareille et surtout **pourquoi** !

- Vraie fiancée ? ! Mais c'est **moi **sa fiancée ! Et c'est comme ça depuis ma naissance !

- ...je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu...depuis toute sa vie ma maîtresse à été élevé à part dans le but d'être assez forte pour devenir la femme du descendant de la lignée des plus puissants chiens de garde de la reine, c'est la reine elle même qui en a décidé ainsi...

- Quoi ? ! Mais pourquoi elle et pas moi ? !

- Parce que c'est comme ça et pas autrement...et puis ma maîtresse est la descendante d'une autre famille de chiens de la reine qui à été détruite il y'a quelque temps...alors la reine à décidé d'en unir deux pour qu'elle continue à vivre d'une certaine façon...c'est plutôt complexe à expliquer à une fille comme vous. Alors je vous demanderais de partir, **immédiatement.**

- M-mais...

Commença-t-elle en pleurant avant que Ciel, ayant un peu pitié de sa fiancée, se releva légèrement, s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, les jambes ne touchant même pas le sol, ce qui fait toujours un peu rire Sebastian.

- Ecoutez...moi ca ne m'intéresse pas vraiment d'être fiancée avec lui...et puis il a l'air de vous aimer énormément...alors je disparaitrais dès demain si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, mais s'il vous plait, laissez moi encore passer la nuit ici.

- Oh oui, bien sur ! Autant que vous voudrez ! Tant que vous ne volez pas mon fiancé !

- Merci beaucoup, je ne le ferais pas. Répondit Ciel en souriant, quand même un peu dégouté...en réalité il aimait bien Elizabeth...ca c'était la vérité...mais quand même...pas à ce point !

- De rien. Mais vous ferriez bien de partir bientôt quand même ! Sinon il y'a de fortes chances qu'il tombe amoureux de vous, vous êtes une fille très mignonne ! Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup...

- Ah...heu...merci...fit Ciel en rougissant et baissant la tête, ce qui énerva encore plus le démon de la pièce, non mais pour qui elle se prenait l'autre gamine à faire rougir son maître hein ? ! C'est le seul capable de créer une réaction chez lui ! Et même si avant il arrivait à bien le cacher étrangement c'est devenu plus dur pour lui depuis quelque temps...depuis qu'il est devenu une fille en réalité...quel sort lui a encore jeté l'autre salope ? !

- Bon eh bien...je pense que je vais y aller moi comme Ciel n'est pas là...au revoir ! On se reverra un jour j'imagine ! Dit-elle rapidement avant de prendre Paula par le bras et de rentrer chez elle, tout sourire pour une raison inconnue.

- Ouff...elle est enfin partie. Dit Sebastian avant de se tourner vers son maître avec un énorme sourire du style "je vais enfin pouvoir te dévorer".

- Sebastian...calme toi !

- Vous ne le voulez pas ? Je peux vous laisser me dominer si c'est ce que vous désirez...

- Ce n'est pas le problème ! M-mais...c'est...vraiment gênant ! Deux hommes ou deux femmes ne devraient pas faire ça...

- Personne ne sera au courant bocchan, et si nous ne faisons pas ça, plus jamais nous ne serons des hommes.

- C'est mieux que de faire...**ça ! **

- Bon...très bien. Dit Sebastian avant de se retourner et rejoindre la porte, vexé.

* * *

*Oui c'est un perso existant même si elle n'est pas vraiment connue XD Pas de Kuroshitsuji mais d'un yuri...que j'adore XD "Shinigami Alice"...j'avais pas d'inspi' alors j'ai pris son nom...rien à voir avec Kuroshitsuji comme manga en fait XD N'y faites pas attention...je préfère juste dire mes sources XD

* * *

So : Voilà je suis de retour ! ! !

Ciel : TT

Seba : Et je pars comme ça ? !

So : Ouais les viols c'est chiant...après l'autre pleure des fois et c'est chiant à consoler...

Seba : Elle a pas tord bocchan..

Ciel : Je pense surtout qu'elle n'est pas capable de l'écrire !

Kuro : Ne pense pas ça...elle en a déjà écrit des softs et des un peu plus hard...mal mais elle en est capable - -'

So : Et vous pourrez voir ça surement dimanche prochain ! ^^ Ou le dimanche encore après ! ^^ Ou encore après...XD


End file.
